MINE
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Hanya sebuah pembuktian jika Sehun hanya miliknya. Ok, i can't make a summary XD. Just read this. KaiHun TaoHun


**Cast : Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

**Pair : Absolutely KaiHun**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: MINE :::: ~ ::::**

Kini member EXO Nampak tengah melakukan _rehealsal_ untuk syuting Happy Camp. Salah satu acara yang sangat di minati para kaula anak muda. Bagaimana tidak, dalam acara tersebut kerap kali mengundang bintang tamu yang sedang mereka gandrungi akhir-akhir ini. Siapa yang tak mengenal EXO. Group yang terbagi menjadi dua sub unit tersebut merupakan salah satu Boyband yang sedang marak-maraknya di gilai para kaula muda. Sebut saja mereka EXOTIC, begitulah mereka menamai diri mereka.

Di ruang ganti, nampak salah satu anggota termuda EXO tengah membujuk seseorang yang sedang kesal padanya. Ia berusaha membujuk salah satu rekan se-group nya yang sedang tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau menghindariku ?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka berada di ruang ganti untuk melakukan acara selanjutnya menyajikan perform di akhir acara serta sedikit melakukan _fanservice_.

"…" _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kai tersebut nampak tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia tetap memainkan ponsel yang sejak tadi bertengger di tangannya.

"Kai-ah. Aku bicara padamu." Sehun yang sejak tadi tak dihiraukan mulai ikut kesal. Ia sudah mencoba melakukan _buing-buing_ andalannya, namun nampaknya namja tersebut –Kai- sama sekali tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya salah satu Magnae dari sub Unit EXO.

"Tidak ada _gege_ !" ucap Sehun.

"_Kajja_ acara syuting sebentar lagi akan dimulai, lihat penampilanmu nampak berantakan." Ucap _namja_ yang dipangil Sehun –_gege_- tersebut.

Kai yang melihat rambut Sehun sedang dirapikan oleh _gege_ nya, mulai nampak mengeram kesal. Sejak tadi Kai sudah sangat kesal karena Tao memilih Sehun untuk digendongnya karena kalah dalam permainan "_Eagle catch little chicks_" . Kai melihat ekspresi Sehun yang errr mengoda ketika di gendong oleh Magnae EXO-M tersebut, siapa lagi jika _namja_ yang dijuluki Panda, hewan khas Negara tirai bambu tersebut.

Ok, bilang saja jika Kai cemburu. Hallooo, siapa yang tidak cemburu jika _namjachingu_ kalian berdekatan apalagi digendong oleh _namja_ lain. Dan _namjachingu_ mu tersebut menikmatinya lagi. Bukankah masih ada hyung nya yang lain. Kenapa Tao _gege_ nya memilih Sehun. Ok, Kai tau jika Sehun itu polos. Sangat polos malah, sebelum tidur saja ia meminum susu, menyebrang jalan saja dia harus memegang tangan Baekyun. Oh come on. Bukankah _namjachingu_ nya seperti anak kecil. Makanya ia masih tak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Jangan bilang Kai tidak tau kenapa Tao memilih Sehun untuk digendongnya. Sudah sejak lama Tao menaruh hati pada Sehun, beruntung Kai bergerak lebih cepat. Mulai dari acara _Idol Champion_, dengan seenak jidatnya _Body Guard _EXO tersebut menyuapi _namjachingu_ nya di depan para penonton. Belum lagi acara foto berdua ketika Sehun lulus dari High School. Mungkin Kai nampaknya harus lebih sedikit _protective_ terhadap baby Hunnie nya.

"Nah sudah rapi. Kau semakin terlihat cute Sehun-ah." Ucap Tao dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera kembali ke _stage_, namun tiba-tiba Kai lebih dulu menariknya membuat Tao hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat sorotan marah dari _Dance Machine_ EXO-K tersebut.

"Kai,.." ucap Sehun lirih. Kai masih tak menjawab, memang pada dasarnya ia bukan type namja yang bisa blak-blakan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kai ada apa denganmu." Sehun masih bertanya dengan _innocent_. Kai hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan polos baby nya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit lelah. Oh ya, kau terlihat sangat senang Hunnie. Apa ada sesuatu hari ini ?" tanya Kai sambil melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu tersenyum. Tak biasanya bagi _The Real_ _magnae_ EXO tersebut menampakan senyumnya. Karena ia selalu bersikap jual mahal jika di depan kamera.

"Tak ada, aku hanya sangat senang, karena syuting hari ini semuanya nampak bahagia, semua tertawa dan larut dalam permainan yang sedikit kekanakan." Ucap Sehun tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa lepas. Hal inilah yang membuat Kai terjerumus dalam hal yang bernama cinta. Dulu dirinya sempat berpikir jika Sehun adalah namja yang angkuh dan sombong ketika pertama kali bertemu, namun saat mereka berada dalam satu group dan melakukan debut bersama, Kai merubah pola pikirnya. Sehun ternyata orang yang ceria dan hangat.

"Kai, manager memanggil kita." Ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai akan masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu Sehun. Sedikit melirik ke arah Tao yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ne !" jawab Kai datar dan melangkah menuju _stage._ Kai tak mengenggam tangan Sehun, karena akan sangat berbahaya baginya dan juga Sehun apabila Fans fanatic mereka mengetahui keakraban yang 'special' diantar dirinya. Terutama sekarang mereka berada di China, banyak HunHan Shipper yang sedang menonton acara ini.

Mengingat tentang HunHan, Kai hanya meringis penuh arti ketika para fans meneriaki nama _namjachingu_ nya dengan _gege_ cantiknya tersebut. Mereka tidak tau jika sebenarnya Sehun dan Luhan _gege_ itu cuma berhubungan sebatas _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_, Namun apa dikata, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kai hanya bisa menahan perasaannya ketika manager menyuruh HunHan melakukan Fanservice.

Acara Happy Camp tersebut berjalan dengan lancar, berulang kali Tao mencoba mendekati Sehun, namun Kai tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan selalu berada di dekat Sehun, memasang tatapan mematikan pada _gege_ nya yang mulai mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati Sehunnya.

**:::: ~ :::: MINE :::: ~ ::::**

Kini mereka berada di Van, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Nampak para member yang berada dalam satu mobil dengan Kai sudah tertidur pulas. Begitu pula baby Hunnie nya yang sudah berselancar ke alam mimpi sejak menginjakan kaki pada kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka ke Hotel.

Beruntung Tao _gege_ nya tidak satu mobil dengannya sehingga tak ada penganggu lagi untuk menganggu Sehunnya. Kai menelusuri wajah yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Putih, mulus dan sangat halus benar-benar seperti baby. Kai tersenyum ketika jarinya menyentuh bibir tipis nan imut _namjachingu_ nya. Kai benar-benar menginginkan bibir tersebut. Hanya sekedar rahasia, Kai belum berani mencicipi bibir imut kekasihnya. Ia takut Sehun akan marah, terlebih lagi Sehun belum pernah berciuman. Hal itu semakin membuat Kai bersemangat untuk memberikan ciuman pertama untuk Sehun. Salahkan _eomma_ EXO aka Suho yang selalu berhasil menggagalkan rencananya.

Mata Kai menelusuri setiap orang yang satu mobil dengannya. Kai tersenyum penuh arti ketika tak ada seorangpun yang membuka mata, terkecuali sang sopir tentunya. Namun itu tak masalah bagi Kai, karena Sopir tersebut bisa ia tangani dengan mudah nantinya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga kini ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sehun, hembusan nafas mereka kini beradu, dada Kai semakin berdetak tak karuan. Akankah ia mencium Sehun dengan keadaan tak sadar seperti ini ? Oh ayolah bukankah akan semakin seru dan nikmat jika ciumanmu dilakukan dalam keadaan sadar dan mendapat balasan ?

Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu tinggal 1 cm lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir menggoda _namjachingu_ nya, dengan tiba-tiba telinganya kanannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Kai menoleh dan mendapati Suho dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Kai merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh hingga tak sadar jika Suho berada di sampingnya kini. Posisinya yang berada ditengah-tengah antara _magnae_ dan _leader_ cukup membuat Kai beruntung namun sial secara bersamaan.

"Mianhae _hyung_, ak-aku cuma mau meniup bulu mata Sehun yang lepas." Dusta Kai pada Suho.

"Kim Jonging jangan bil mmpp_" belum sempat Suho mengucapkan kata-katanya Kai sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut _leader_ nya.

"Sstt hyung nanti yang lain bangun." Ucap Kai lirih sambil melihat kursi di depan dan belakangnya, Nampak para member lain yang semobil dengannya bergerak gelisah ketika suara Suho akan melengking di udara.

"buihh.." ucap Suho melepas tangan Kai yang membekapnya.

"Ingat Kai, jika kau berani melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Sehun kami. Tak ada jatah makan untukmu." Ancam Suho. Kai terdiam, ia tak berani membantah _leader_ nya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Kai sangat menghormatinya.

Hening, mobil yang mengangkut rombongan EXO tersebut berhenti di sebuah Hotel yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka sebelum melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Suho nampak dengan malas membangunkan member lainnya. Manager nya sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depan mereka. Kai menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tak bergeming dalam tidurnya.

Ketika Suho hendak membangunkan Sehun, Kai langsung menghentikannya.

"Hyung, biar aku saja." Ucap Kai menatap Suho penuh harap. Suho hanya mengangguk karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

Kris, Lay, Xiumin, D.O, Chen dan Baekyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan mengikuti manager. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Suho hendak mengikuti mereka. Tinggal Tao, Kai serta Sehun yang masih tidur di dalam mobil.

Tao yang belum melihat Sehun turun dari mobil, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun. Tao dan Sehun tidak satu mobil, sehingga Tao tidak tau jika Sehun masih tertidur.

"Sehun tertidur Kai ?" Tanya Tao mendekati Kai yang hendak membangunkan Sehun.

"Ne !" ucap Kai malas, sesungguhnya ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan _gege_ nya itu, namun Kai tidak mau di cap sebagai _magnae_ yang tidak sopan pada _Hyung_ nya.

"Kau mau membangunkannya ?" Tanya Tao yang berhasil menghentikan aksi Kai membangunkan Sehun.

"…." Kai tidak menjawab, karena tanpa perlu di jawabpun Tao tentunya sudah pasti tau bukan.

"Tak usah kau bangunkan dia. Biar _gege_ saja yang menggendongnya ke Hotel."

What the … ! Ok, Kai memang mengaggumi kekuatan _gege_ nya tersebut. Namun disini Kai lah _namjachingu_ Sehun, sehingga Kai pula lah yang lebih berhak mengenggendong Sehun nya.

"Dia pasti lelah, Kau juga lelah bukan ? biar _gege_ saja yang menggendongnya." Lanjut Tao.

Kai hanya diam. Kai tidak ingin membuat keributan, namun apa daya mungkin inilah saatnya Kai harus tegas. Sehun itu miliknya, dan sudah pasti ia yang lebih berhak atas Sehunnya.

"Gomawo ge-, Tapi aku kuat menggendong Sehun ke kamar." Kai yang hendak membangunkan Sehun harus membatalkan niatnya. Ia akan buktikan meski tingginya sama dengan Sehun, namun Sehun terlalu kurus. Jadi sudah pasti Kai kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

Berbicara tentang mengangkat tubuh Sehun, atau mengendongnya, Kai memang belum pernah melakukannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kalah dalam start. Chanyeol serta Tao _gege_ nya saja sudah pernah.

"Kau yakin kau kuat ?" Tanya Tao meragukan. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal jika kalian diremehkan seperti itu. Sebagai namja sejati kalian tentunya harus membuktikannya bukan.

"Tentu saja _gege_ tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kai tanpa menghilangkan sopan santunya sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, _gege_ akan mengikutimu dari belakang. Jika kau lelah menggendongnya. _Gege_ akan selalu bersedia mengangtikanmu." Ucap Tao tersenyum pada Kai.

'Jangan harap !' batin Kai.

Kai mulai mengangkat tubuh kurus _namjachingu_ nya ala bridal. Dengan sekali ayun, Kai _sudah_ berhasil memerangkap tubuh tersebut ke dalam kedua lengannya.

'Aishh ternyata dia berat juga.' Rutuk Kai dalam hati. Ia segera melangkah sambil bersusah payah menggendong Sehun yang tertidur di lengannya. Kai berusaha untuk tidak menampakan wajah lelahnya ketika sampai di depan recepcionist, Manager serta anggota lainnya bingung kenapa Kai tidak membangunkan Sehun tapi malah menggendongnya. Namun mereka terlalu lelah untuk menanyakannya.

Setelah sang manager membagikan kunci kamar masing-masing, Kai tersenyum senang karena Kai sekamar dengan Sehun, namun senyumnya menghilang begitu Tao masih mengikutinya menuju kamarnya dan Sehun. Katanya 'Kau pasti akan susah membuka pintu dengan kondisi seperti itu. Biar _gege_ yang mengantarmu.'

Sebenarnya maksud _gege_ nya itu baik, namun Kai tau, jika sebenarnya Tao ingin lebih lama untuk melihat Sehunnya.

Tao membuka pintu kamar Kaihun, Kai langsung menyerobot masuk. Hey, siapa yang tak lelah jika menggendong tubuh yang tak lebih dari berat tubuhmu dari basement hingga ke lantai 10. Meski menggunakan Lift tapi tetap saja itu berat.

Kai membaringkan Sehun yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya, menyelimutinya dan mengecup sekilas keningnya. Kai hendak mengganti pakaiannya dulu serta menggosok giginya sebelum tidur. Namun mata Kai memincing begitu sosok Tao masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"_Gege_ tidak ke kamar ?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne.. namun ada sesuatu hal yang aku lakukan sebelum aku ke kamarku." Ucap Tao sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun.

Chupp

Tao mencium pucuk kepala Sehun, di depan mata Kai. Oh ayolah. Apa arti ciuman itu sebenarnya ? kenapa Tao begitu perhatian sama Sehunnya.

"Mimpi indah. .." bisik Tao. Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar Kaihun Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jagalah 'baby' EXO baik-baik Kai-ah, Karena banyak yang menyayanginya." Dan seiring dengan ucapan Tao berakhir. Tao sudah pergi dari kamar Kaihun dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa maksudnya..?" bingung Kai.

"Biarlah yang terpenting aku harus mengaja Sehun lebih hati-hati agar tidak ada yang merebutnya dariku." Ucap Kai dan berlenggang ke kamar mandi.

Selesai ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Ia tidak menempati ranjangnya sendiri, dan malah tidur seranjang dengan Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku tidur disini, lagi pula aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Kai lirih. Ia telusuri wajah sang kekasih. Jarinya mengusap pipi Sehun yang lembut, menyentil hidung Sehun yang mencung, hingga jarinya berdiam lama di bibir Sehun yang tipis dan sangat menggoda baginya tersebut.

"_Mianhae_ jika aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu." Ucap Kai lalu mencium bibir Sehun, hanya menempelkan saja, seolah-olah menyalurkan betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya Kai memiliki Oh Sehun.

"Kau adalah milikku dan akan selalu begitu. My Baby." Bisik Kai di telinga Sehun sebelum ia mengikuti Sehun untuk berselancar ke alam mimpi.

**The End**

* * *

Annyeong. Saya membuat pair Kaihun kali ini. Adakah yang menyukainya ?

Saya seorang **Whirlwinds** dan juga **SparKyu** dan sangat menyukai pair KaiHun serta WonKyu.

Saya hanya ingin meramaikan FFn dengan Pair KaiHun, karena pair KaiHun sangat jarang

FF Oneshoot ini sebagai salah perkenalan untuk para KaiHun shipper.

Jika banyak yang suka pair ini, mungkin saya menjadi lebih semangat untuk meramaikan FF KaiHun.

Ok, salam Kenal. :D

Oh I almost forget to say : **NO BASH** !

Kansahamnida *deepbow*


End file.
